Conventional sheet feeding apparatus have, at bottom of a hopper, a kicker moving back and forth to push out the lowest bottom sheet in the hopper, or an apparatus having a suction conveyor and controlling only conveyor speed with motor.
A sheet feeding apparatus of the type having a kicker has such disadvantages that sheets are damaged at their surfaces contacting with the kicker in case of sheets of lower stiffness and that sheets are not always timely fed to the printing press. A sheet feeding apparatus of the type having a suction conveyor and controlling only conveyor speed with a motor has such a disadvantage that the accuracy to feed a sheet to the printing press is poor due to the untimely suction of sheets.